


Life of Life

by ElSun



Category: Angel (BtVS) - Fandom, Angel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun





	Life of Life

“You never see the moments that make you who you are... You’ll see what I mean.”  
Whistler(Becomming parts 1/2)

The knight is a darkness that rules the universe of mortals.... Inside your heart and mind you have the idea of being jealous.  
The truth is you are. Hell was built by GOD a realm for the most beautiful of her Angels. When The world itself decided to change into team do gooder. You chose a time that had been forged.  
Today the truth of sins are let out of the box. The writer of linsence to the world is Angelus the soul restored. The Powers that be are always in a state of being...  
In a time of wheing the Universe the souls of creation have been stolen, bodies have been flooded with life not there own.  
A filth of power had entered the time and over years had corrupted the weak. The universe charged a demon to restore only for which was done. Then the soul was restored and the demon was...A demon with a soul. The phrase itself degrading to both Evil and Good. This was the truth the Watchers chronicles had never seen this until... Mrs.Calender revealed that the real Angelus wasn’t the one in Sunnydale. She wrote on the disk that the glamor wasn’t real. When she was murdered by the false one the soul of the real Angelus was loose in the weaker being.  
The his went on for some time the soul of Angelus moving thru one being alien, mortal, demon and finally into a he real of heaven. It was here the Universe thought long and hard and returned the true soul to its real body....  
TBC....


End file.
